


A shoulder to cry on

by narniansmagic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is Batman, DCU Titans, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, because BATMOM IS COOL, justice league - Freeform, past story is based off Batman Begins, the reader is Batmom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narniansmagic/pseuds/narniansmagic
Summary: Everybody needs a shoulder to cry on, especially crime fighting teenagers. Luckily they have Batmom (the reader) and her sense of wisdom and sympathy.





	A shoulder to cry on

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off Teen Titans vs Justice League. Batmom's (the reader) lil backstory about Bruce - i grabbed the idea from Batman Begins bc i thought it was cute.

 

" _I hate them_." Damian is just plain tired and so angry when he enters your counselling room in the Titans Tower.

Dick was so lovely in setting you up a room for Therapy Sessions. Starfire and Dick had explained that sometimes their teammates needed a long talk - even them to let it out. It wasn't good to negatively hide it in themselves for so long even to their friends. Especially all the missions and traumatic experiences they've gone through. 

"What happened this time?" you ask simply. You know Damian, even though he's not your biological son, you like to think so. And with Bruce sending him to work on his teamwork skills and social skills you can't help feel a little sorry for himself. 

"I hate it here. The daily chores stink, I don't get my own time. Garfield keeps turning into every _single_ animal. Raven is just plain weird and she doesn't share anything! Somethings fishy around here and I want to find out what's wrong here!" Damian snaps, his words are filled with hatred and confusion. He's pulled a lot of grudges over super villans that he's faught with Bruce - but these are kids. They're aloud to have insecurities and are aloud to be annoying. 

"Damian, I know you don't like it here... and when Bruce sent you here I was angry at first. But I know you're in safe hands. This is to help you build your social skills and teamwork-"

"TEAMWORK?!" Damian spits, he's full up jumping on the couch now, furiously pointing at nothing but the wall as if imagining the entire team was there. "We haven't even done anything but sit all day and wait for Dick to call! Starfire doesn't even know how to lead a team! And Bluebeatle can't even through a proper punch and neither can Raven! And Dick just sits there smirking all the time like he's enjoying me getting beaten up! It's unfair!" he screams, he's outrageously full on crying. You're pretty sure that's not what he's complaining about. You're pretty sure he's only angry at Bruce. For not praising him, for not giving him the trust in the mission. That's the real reason. You listen silently as he's done screaming and crying and eventually he lets it all out.

You come close to your boy, after all you are his mother and you wipe the tear away with the tissue you got from the box. "Damian," you softly coo. He loves your voice, he finds it the most soothing voice in the world. "You need to give them respect like you would want, then they will give it back to you. You just gotta be less stubborn towards people." you say. You tell him the story of how Bruce learnt to respect you when you both were kids.

_Bruce had mockingly taken a beautiful stone that you had collected from his parent's garden. "Bruce give it back! I found it!" you yelled, your face wasn't filled with anger but rather annoyance. "Come and get me then, Y/N!" The Wayne boy had taken fond of grabbing things from you that would result in a game of chase. However after yelling at Bruce, he was nowhere to be seen but after some time you went back to the house to call Alfred and his father. And moments later you saw Bruce limp in his father's arms. And as his father carried him towards you, he quickly gave you the stone back and all he saw last was your smile before his eyes collapsed on himself._

When Damian left the therapy room, a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest. He felt the need to apologise. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want a request plz inbox it to me! I dont bite!  
> (however i don't do any self-harm etc type vibes requests because i feel uncomfortable writing them) xox


End file.
